


Coming Undone

by Shoobydoob



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based off a gif prompt post which is good, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoobydoob/pseuds/Shoobydoob
Summary: Prompto has a request, and Gladio is more than happy to oblige.





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> This filth is from a tumblr gif prompt (link is VERY NSFW): https://66.media.tumblr.com/4018e9d3f57bb8646ee29d473cf74028/tumblr_oe0gi3YR3F1shlq2wo1_400.gif ✌️

__Prompto could sometimes be a little shit, but Gladio wouldn’t have him any other way. **  
**

The day started like any other for Gladio. Routine meetings with Noct in the morning, lunch with his father in the afternoon, and then training a little after. He ran Noctis through his drills and worked on a new move with Ignis for a while before the two had to be elsewhere. He was left alone in the training room for a few minutes before a familiar face pushed opened the door.

Prompto had decided he wanted to surprise Gladio and join him for a sparring match. He seemed a little too pleased that Noct and Ignis had already left, but Gladio didn’t think much of it…

Until Prompto was under him a few minutes later, pinned by the wrists. He looked up at his lover through his lashes and bit his lip, things he knew got Gladio going. The shield realized, too late, that he had fallen into a trap.

“You don't have to be gentle,” Prompto murmured and oh Astrals, that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was but Gladio’s dick sprang to life at his words. The next thing either of them knew, Gladio had dragged his boyfriend to the empty locker room and had his lube-slick fingers deep inside the blond at his request. Prompto writhed in his lap, riding his lover’s fingers for a bit before he leaned in and made the hottest demand Gladio had ever heard.

“I want you to take me home,” Prompto purred in his ear, licking along his earlobe enticingly. “And I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. I wanna be  _wrecked_ , Gladdy.”

The drive home was excruciating.

They barely made it through the front door, both of them so desperate for each other that they refused to pull away as much as possible. Gladio fumbled with the lock as Prompto ravished him, kissing him like he would never see him again. Gladio growled when the door finally gave way and they nearly tumbled through, remembering to kick it shut before they were too far gone to care.

The shield slammed his boyfriend against the nearest wall and pinned his wrists above his head, making Prompto whine deliciously against his mouth.  _If he wants rough, I’ll give him rough._

“You gonna be a good boy, Prom?” Gladio rasped, voice like gravel from arousal. His lover nodded frantically, one leg hooking around Gladio’s hip to draw him in and grind against his arousal. The shield hissed in pleasure, eyes closing for a brief moment as he collected himself.

“Please, Gladdy,  _fuck_  me,  _wreck me_ ,” Prompto begged, looking absolutely sinful with his kiss swollen lips and pupils blown wide. Who was Gladio to refuse a request like that?

“Get your clothes off and get on your knees,” Gladio ordered, finally releasing Prompto so he could get to it. The blond stripped out of his clothes in record time and sank to his knees, looking up so hopefully that Gladio couldn’t keep him waiting any longer. He pulled his workout shorts down to his thighs and his cock sprang free, already red and leaking from all of Prompto’s teasing.

“Get me nice and wet.” Prompto didn’t need to be told twice. He surged forward, holding his boyfriend’s dick with one hand while the other clawed into his hip. Gladio brought a hand down to cup the back of the blond’s head to protect him from the hard wall, the other braced to steady himself. He tipped his head back and groaned when a hot mouth closed over him and steadily slid down, bobbing once in a while and sucking hard. Prompto moaned obscenely around him, making the shield’s gut clench and toes curl.

Gladio was almost ashamed at how fast Prompto brought him to the edge. He tightened his grip in his hair and thrust lightly a few times to make sure he was plenty slick before he pulled him off. Prompto whined and his voice sounded strained. That alone nearly made Gladio cum, but he had a job to do and he intended to see it through. He stepped back and kicked off his shorts and tossed his shirt somewhere, not caring a bit where it wound up. He helped Prompto up, noting his shaking legs and aching cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs.

“Fuck, Prom…” was all he could think to say as he pushed him towards the living room. The carpet would be soft against their knees; he knew they wouldn’t make it to the bedroom. Gladio pressed up behind him, sliding his slick cock against Prompto’s still-wet hole, making both of them moan. The blond sank to his knees again, arching his back and presenting himself to Gladio, throwing a shy look over his shoulder. The shield followed him down, positioning himself so he was curled over his boyfriend, lips close to his ear.

“You’re so beautiful, baby. Want you so bad,” he rumbled, slowly shifting his hips until he was gently pressing the head of his cock against Prompto’s hole. The prep work they had done earlier paid off and Gladio was grateful.

“Then fuck me already,” Prompto challenged, fingers and toes curling into the carpet with anticipation. Gladio needed no more invitation, too impatient to tease. He pressed in slowly, dizzy from pleasure at how tight his boyfriend was around him. Prompto gasped and pressed his face against his arm, half hiding his face. Gladio decided to speed things up a bit and thrust in a little more, a little harder until he was buried to the hilt.

“O-Ohh  _gods_ …” Prompto moaned, arching his back a little more and clenching tight around the large cock inside him. Gladio huffed behind him, breath hot against his neck as he panted a little. “C’mon Gladdy…”

The shield drew himself up and gripped pale hips, pulling himself out until the head of his cock was stretching Prom’s hole obscenely wide, and thrusting back in as hard as he dared. Prompto tensed up all over and wailed in pure pleasure. Encouraged, Gladio repeated his actions a few more times before he really picked up the pace.

Within moments, Prompto was singing his praises, a slew of filth leaving his mouth in between wails and moans. Gladio grunted in response, every bit of his concentration focused on trying not to cum. Prompto was so hot and tight around him and he sounded absolutely wrecked. Gladio tightened his grip on his hips and thrust even harder, making Prompto scream as his prostate was finally hit.

“Oh  _FUCK_ -!” he shouted, “Right there,  _right there_!”

Gladio was toeing the edge, grunting and groaning with every thrust. He wanted Prompto to cum first, so he leaned forward and grabbed his boyfriends wrists, pulling his arms behind his back and lifting him up until his chest was parallel to the floor. Prompto tossed his head back and yelled as Gladio started to thrust as hard as he could. He felt like he was being split apart from the sheer force of it.

Prompto couldn’t even warn Gladio of his impending orgasm, too overwhelmed to do anything but scream as it hit him. He shuddered and trembled and clenched up around Gladio, drawing him over the edge as well. He came with a strangled grunt, pouring everything he had into his boyfriend. Wave after wave hit him and he distantly heard his lover gasp and whimper at the amount.

After several long moments it was over and Gladio gently lowered him to the floor, avoiding the splatter of Prompto’s released to lay him in a clean spot. Prompto slumped bonelessly and Gladio carefully slipped out, groaning as a thick glob of cum slid out of his boyfriend. Prompto seemed to feel it, if his pleased hum was anything to go by.

“That was…the best…” Prompto sighed, eyes sliding shut with contentment and exhaustion. Gladio laid down beside him and pulled him close, too tired suddenly to do anything but cuddle.

“You’re amazing, babe,” he crooned, gently rubbing Prompto’s side and belly. “Taking all of that so well. Love you, Prom.”

Prompto squirmed against him, pleased but too tired to rile him up again just yet. Later, he promised himself.

“Love you too, Gladio. So…” he yawned, “So much…”

Both were asleep only a moment later.


End file.
